A Bionic Problem
by HarleyQuinnn
Summary: When Chase and Bree realize they have feelings for each other, how will the others react?
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_Bree's POV_

Adam, Chase, and I were standing in our capsules. It was midnight, so everyone was asleep. Well, not everyone. I, Bree Davenport, am going to be reckless! And go to Danielle's Midnight Party that she is holding. It's a school night, so I shouldn't be going to a party anyways.

I changed into a cute bunny tee with jeans using my capsule...the thing is so handy!

I crept to the living room, making sure Mr. Davenport or Tasha wasn't in sight. As soon as no one was in sight, I super sped to the party.

At the party, I found Janelle, Leo's crush.

"Janelle, how are you here?" I asked.

"My parents allowed me to come…," Janelle said.

"Oh…"

I started to feel a little guilty. Not until a familiar face popped up right next to Janelle.

"Hey, want some punch?" The voice said.

Leo.

"Leo! I thought you weren't awake!" I almost screamed.

"Wait, Bree?!" Leo was surprised. He took off his glasses revealing his bulging eyes.

"We can't tell anyone that we came here tonight!" Bree said.

Janelle raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what-," Janelle started.

"Let's bail!" Leo said.

"Definitely!" I said.

I super sped Leo to our house. I opened the door quietly. Leo ran to his room, while I plopped myself down on the couch. I didn't even have time to finish the party!

"Bree. Where did you go?" I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Chase.

"Hey," Chase smiled.

"Hey," I said back.

"Did you got to Danielle's Midnight Party?"

"How did you know?!"

"Just a thought...plus, I am the smartest person alive."

Chase started laughing, then he became serious.

"Bree, Davenport is gonna kill you once he finds out where you went tonight."

"That's why, he doesn't have to know."

I winked at Chase and gestured to him.

"I'm not keeping your secret!" Chase whispered.

"Please, Chase!"

"Fine. Only because I know you'll keep asking me!"

"Thanks. I'm going back to bed. Love you!" I smiled.

Chase soluted with his hand saying "Goodnight" back.

Out in the corner of my eye, I could see Chase blushing.

_Chase's POV_

I blushed when Bree was going upstairs. Okay, I admit, I've had a crush on my bionic not related sister Bree Davenport. I like her a lot, I just have to tell her. I laid on the living room couch, thinking. I listened to some music, and especially instrumental electric guitar music.

I love playing the electric guitar...I'm kind of good at it, too. I glanced at a little table we had in front of the TV, and saw Bree's cell phone just sitting there. She probably left it on the table before she went to Danielle's party. It couldn't look to see what she was texting or typing on her phone. It could be a really inappropriate message. I looked through all her apps and one said Notebook, so I clicked on it. I read the first page.

**Bree's Notebook.**

**Don't read this, Adam! I know it's you! You always snoop through my phone!**

She didn't say I couldn't read it! I smiled at the thought, and continued on reading.

**Today, my boyfriend Ethan broke up with me. I was really sad. I didn't want to **

**tell Chase, Adam, and Leo because I know they would try to beat him up. Well,**

**probably just Chase and Adam.**

I laughed at that part about Leo, but I was angry that Ethan broke up with Bree.

**I didn't want Chase to turn into Spike and Adam using his super strength on Ethan,**

**because then, everyone would know about their bionics. After breaking up with Ethan**

**and realizing that Adam, Chase, and I aren't related, I've started to see Chase in a different way...like, **_**boyfriend**_**, way. I know it's never going to happen, so that's why I'm not going to tell Chase my feelings. It would be really weird if Davenport had his two bionic teens dating around his own home. He raised us as siblings. It would never work out anyways. This is really private, and I don't want anyone knowing. If someone knew, I would literally lock myself in my capsule all day.**

**Signed,**

**Bree. **

What the heck did I just read? Is this just a dream? I blushed a lot. Tomorrow, I will ask Bree to go swimming in the indoor pool on the highest floor. I can't let her know I read her Notebook. Bree would kill me. I yawned as I was thinking of Bree. I didn't notice that I was slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_Bree's POV_

At about six in the morning I woke up and noticed…

Number One. My phone wasn't on the counter where I always leave it.

Number Two. Chase wasn't in his capsule.

I didn't see him go into his capsule last night, either.

I walked carefully downstairs to see Chase, sleeping there…next to my phone.

My Notebook was opened on the phone. Chase read my Notebook. My private Notebook.

The one where I admitted my undying love for him!

"Chase, wake up right now!" I yelled.

"Wha-wha?" Chase yawned.

"Were you snooping through my Notebook?"

"Uhhh…"

"Chase, that was my _private _Notebook, for no one but myself...okay, and kind of Tasha, too…"

"Okay? I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!"

"You read it, and it had my personal feelings for you inside that little itty bitty paragraph!"

"Okay. First, who says itty bitty anymore? Second, it's good that you got your feelings out...right?" Chase smiled.

"Ugh!"

"Let's just forget about the Notebook and go swimming!"

"No. No way! After what you did to me!"

"Come on, Bree! Don't do that to me!"

"I think I just did."

_Chase's POV_

Why is Bree doing this to me? I didn't think that Notebook had personal stuff in it!

"Bree, I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it."

Bree turned her back away from me and walked away.

"And."

Bree turned around.

"That 'stuff' I was talking about you in my Notebook...I'm so over it."

Bree then walked away.

God. Just for searching a girl's phone. I get this kind of treatment. Chase. You are so stupid!

I was almost going to cry. Literally. Why did Bree do this to me?

_Bree's POV_

The truth is...I still kinda have a crush on Chase…I know...stupid, right? After he snooped in my things. I closed the door to my room, when all of a sudden, Leo was sitting there.

"Hey...Leo…," I said.

"Hello, ma'am. This Detective Dooley reporting in...your bedroom…," Leo replied.

"Yeah, well, that's kind of what I'm wondering right now…," I questioned.

"Well, a 'masked' figure told me to give this note to you...please keep it to yourself. Do not share this confidential note with anyone! Except for me," Leo replied.

Leo got up off the bed and backwards walked out the door.

I shut the door after him, and unfolded the note.

**Dear Bree,**

**Please meet me outside of...**_**your **_**house at midnight.**

**From,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Chase. He's gonna keep on bothering me until I make up with him. No. No way. I'm not going to be his "friend" again. He knows that I like him. Wait! But it could be someone else...and he could get my mind off of Chase!

So...the Pros. It could be another boy. Cons. It could be Chase.

Might as well give it a shot…

Now I just have to wait for midnight.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_Bree's POV_

After reading the note, I couldn't sleep. After all, I did go to bed at 6:00 on a Friday night.

I hopped out of my capsule every once in a while, playing video games with Leo, or even helping Tasha with the housework. I ignored Chase almost the whole time I was awake. Even when I had trouble on this math problem, I didn't ask Chase for help. Instead, I asked Mr. Davenport. I won't be talking to Chase forever, only until he gives me a logical reason for why he was snooping through my phone.

"Hey, Bree?" Chase popped his head into Leo's room.

"Sorry, no nerds allowed!" Leo laughed.

"Good one!" I laughed back.

"Bree, can we talk?" Chase said.

"Yup. Talking," I said.

"Oh my god! You need to write that one down!" Leo said.

"I will!" I whispered.

"Bree, I'm really sorry for what happened last night!" Chase said.

"Do you hear something?" I said.

"No, is that buzzing sound a bee?" Leo smirked.

"Leo, Bree, I know you can hear me," Chase said.

We started to ignore him.

"Bree! Leo! Ugh!" Chase shouted.

Leo and I burst into laughter when Chase stepped out of the room.

"Okay! It's 11:56 P.M., Leo, we stayed up for a while!" Bree said.

"Yeah!" Leo replied.

"Hey, where's Adam?" I said.

"Oh, he went to go buy some pudding and...a sausage?" Leo said questioningly.

"Okay, I'm heading outside, see ya!" I said.

I got dressed in something nicer, and super sped outside.

I checked my watch, 12:00 P.M., and waited.

Seconds later, I saw a mysterious figure walk slowly to where I was sitting on the porch.

I couldn't believe who I saw!


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi, it's Ariana. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I am finally going to publish more chapters and probably a new Lab Rats story. Thank you so much for being so patient with me, and as a present, I'm going to make a very long chapter! Now, on with the story.**

_Chapter Four_

_Bree's POV_

I squinted my eyes, and watched as the shadow got closer into the light.

It was him. I sighed, as Chase sat down next to me.

"I just want to explain," He said.

"You don't have to," I snapped.

"Please, Bree! I know I have been a jerk to you-," He started.

"Yeah, a major jerk!" I said.

"Anyways, please forgive me!" Chase pleaded.

"I don't know if I do…," I questioned.

"Please, Bree!"

"But why would you read my Notebook? What would you gain from reading it?"

"Well, I…"

"That's right! Nothing!"

I got up and walked straight into the house, not bothering to turn around.

_Chase's POV_

Great. She won't forgive me. Why did I have to read her private Notebook? Why would I be that stupid.

I heard a voice behind me, and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Chase!"

It was Adam.

"Do you know that sausages are a lot of money in a store? Okay, here's a crazy story for you. When I was walking down the street, I saw this guy selling sausages on the street, and they were just two dollars for whole bag of them! You also get to keep this cute little sandbag!"

I didn't reply to his "crazy story", I just sat there on the porch with my head down. I guess Adam finally got the clue that I wasn't in a good mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bree. She won't talk to me," I said.

"Why? Oh! Is it because you guys wanted sausages, too? I'll go back to the guy and get some if you want," Adam replied.

"No, Adam. We weren't fighting about sausages. We were fighting because I read her private Notebook," I explained.

"Oh, that's not good."

"Yeah, I wonder how I can get her to forgive me," I said.

"No! The sausages fell out of the bag!" Adam said worriedly. He scrambled to go find his sausages while I just opened the door to try and get my mind off of Bree.

_Leo's POV_

I was in my room, trying to practice asking Janelle out on a date. I guess you can say that it went really well.

"Well, Professor L. Dooley is now the master of love," I said to myself.

I opened the door and walked downstairs to get some orange juice. After I poured myself a glass, I walked to the living room, and noticed that Bree was looking upset. Yeah, now that I think about it, Chase and Bree have been hating on each other recently.

Maybe I can see what's wrong between them. After all, I am a good listener.

"Hey, Bree!" I said happily.

"Hi, Leo," Bree replied sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, you don't know? I assumed Chase would have told you because he just thought that reading a person's Notebook was the funniest thing ever!" Bree explained sarcastically.

"Wait, he read your Notebook?" I asked.

Bree nodded.

I started making siren noises around the house, making Bree smile.

"Wee-woo! Invasion of personal privacy! Wee-woo!" I called.

After I stopped annoying the neighbors, (I mean, I'm just assuming because most people really like to talk to me) I sat down next to Bree and tried to interrogate her some more.

_Bree's POV_

After Leo was done talking to me, I walked to my capsule. I was bored, and I mean it wouldn't hurt to continue writing my Notebook, I just have to put a password on it. I took out my phone and clicked on the Notebook app. I added a new page and started to write.

**Bree's Notebook.**

**Wow, do I need a boyfriend. Chase snooped through this Notebook, and he figured out my feelings towards him. He tried to make me forgive him, but I still need to think about it. I'm really mad, and I just don't know what to do!**

**I'm still wondering why Chase would snoop through my phone. He's almost never that idiotic. I can understand Adam doing this, but Chase? Not Chase. I just need to have more ideas and thoughts planned. I need to know what to say. To do. I'm now officially confused.**

**Signed,**

**Bree**

I sighed, turning my phone off. I looked at the clock in my room. (I'm so grateful that Mr. Davenport covered my capsule with his new invention, cloth that blocks out sound and isn't see through.) The clock said that it was one in the morning. I better get to bed. I turned off my light and got inside my capsule. Today was a long day. But I'm especially worried what tomorrow is going to look like.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi! It's Ariana! I'm updating today Chapter Five! This is actually the longest story I ever wrote on this site! Alright, enjoy!**

_Chapter Five_

_Bree's POV_

I only had one word in my mind when I woke up that morning.

Chase.

Maybe I had been too harsh with him? No, Bree! You must not give in! He needs to learn not to look in someone's cell phone! Look at me, arguing with myself.

Anyways, I changed my clothes using my capsule. I got to be honest here and say that it changes me into some pretty cute stuff! When I was getting out of the capsule, I heard the elevator coming down to the lab. The doors opened, and Chase came running out.

"Oh, well, look who it is? The one and only Chase Davenport! Everyone, let's all give a big round of applause!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Okay, well, now I want to talk to you about the reason I came down here," Chase replied.

"Fine. Since you don't know what it means to quit bothering me, I'll hear you out just this one time," I answered.

"Thank you! The reason I looked through your Notebook is because I wanted to know what you were texting to Ethan or whoever it was and to monitor if it was appropriate or not," Chase explained.

"So now you think I'm sending inappropriate texts to Ethan?" Bree asked.

"Yes, but not just Ethan. It could be someone else as well," Chase replied.

"Well, you don't have to look any longer. Ethan and I broke up. A long while ago," Bree sneered.

"Oh," Chase said awkwardly.

"Oh!" He said again, a little more excitedly.

"Why?" I asked.

_Chase's POV_

Why you ask, Bree? Well, it's because now I finally have a chance with you! Or, not. It depends on if you forgive me for the snooping around in your phone thing.

_Bree's POV_

"Oh, well, I mean, boo hoo! I'm so sorry!" Chase cried.

I couldn't really tell if he was acting or not, but I gave up on trying to figure it out and just rolled my eyes.

Today was Saturday, and I didn't want to ruin my day ignoring Chase all the time.

"Please tell me you forgive me?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, not really paying attention.

All of a sudden, Chase did something unexpected.

He hugged me. I was surprised, and Chase was just smiling happy.

I actually don't really know to forgive him or not, but I'm just going to choose the happier, more peaceful, option.

"Want to go swimming?" Chase asked.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Alrighty, then!"

Chase just shouted happily and ran into the elevator, going up to the floor where the spas and ten foot pools were.

As I played with my shoelaces, a question still remained in my mind.

Do I still have feelings for Chase?


End file.
